Una simple fiesta de pijamas o no
by TRIXDarkness
Summary: El equipo falla una misión fácil de espionaje, y para relajar un poco los nervios los chicos deciden quedarse en la cueva y hacer una fiesta de pijamas. Un Spitfire con un poco de Chalant y Supermartian. T para el lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Justicia Joven no me pertenece, qué pena! T_T**

Acababan de volver de una misión, había sido un desastre. Para empezar, era una misión de espionaje, y habían acabado peleando. Y no solo eso, habían dejado escapar a los malos. En resumen, no podía ser peor. Ah, sí, Batman acababa de llamarles a la sala de misiones, y eso nunca era bueno. Los chicos, aún embarrados, se dirigieron cabizbajos a la sala.

-No me puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Era una misión simple y habéis fracasado. Estoy… decepcionado.

Los chicos no respondieron.

-Sin embargo- El caballero oscuro hizo una pausa –como era una misión sin importancia, por así decirlo, no habrá consecuencias graves.

Los chicos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo en un profundo suspiro. El primero en hablar fue Robin.

-Ha sido fallo mío, me abalance sobre aquel guardia y los demás me siguieron.

-No- saltó Zatanna -mi culpa por dejarme atrapar. Si hubiera tenido más cuidado no habríais tenido que ir a ayudarme.- dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa amable a su compañero. Batman no dijo nada, y se fue de allí. A lo lejos se oyó al ordenador: *BATMAN, 01*. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Wally habló.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta de pijamas?- propuso Raquel.

-¡Si, si, genial! Nunca he estado en una fiesta de pijamas.- dijo Megan al tiempo que cogía del brazo a Conner, que solo asintió con la cabeza y murmuro algo que parecía un "me parece bien". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dividieron tareas. Los chicos escogerían juegos y las chicas la comida y la película, y si querían jugar o no a los juegos de los chicos, claro. Una vez habiéndolo tenido todo, cada uno fue a su habitación a cambiarse de la ropa del uniforme al pijama. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse fueron al salón y se sentaron en los sofás.

-¿Qué hacemos primero, jugamos a algo o vemos una peli?- dijo Artemis.

-¿Qué tal si vemos primero la película?- sugirió Kaldur.

-Me parece bien, ¿Cuál habéis escogido?- preguntó Wally.

-Esto, como se llamaba, ah sí, Crepúsculo- dijo Zatanna.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron al unísono los cuatro chicos.

-Es coña, tranquilos, hemos cogido la última de Transformers- dijo Zatanna entre risas.

-Joder, que susto, no me veo yo esa porquería de película ni loco- dijo casi gritando Conner.

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es tan mala- dijo aún entre risas Artemis.

-¿Enserio, Arty, enserio? ¿Tú también con la fiebre vampírica?- dijo burlonamente Wally.

-Uno, vuelve a llamarme Arty y te disparo una flecha en el culo; dos, ¿qué pasa? ¿No pueden gustarme cosas de chicas?- respondió enojada la arquera.

-No digo eso, solo digo que pensaba que tenías mejores gustos que esos- respondió Wally.

-¿¡Qué!? Mira, solo te digo…- fue cortada por Robin

-Si empezamos así la noche no quiero saber cómo la vamos a acabar, aparte de que se nos hará eterna a los demás, así qué ¿podrías parar vuestro constante coqueteo por hoy, por favor?

-¿¡Como!?- dijeron a la vez.

-¿Podríais?- insistió Robin. Wally y Artemis farfullaron un par de insultos, antes de decir, muy, muy bajo algo parecido a "sí". Una vez resuelto el pequeño problema de la arquera y el velocista, Kaldur puso la película. Conner y Megan se sentaron en un sofá con Kaldur y Raquel, y el otro se sentaron Artemis y Wally, lanzándose miradas de odio. En el suelo, sentados en una manta con un montón de cojines, Zatanna y Robin. Empezó la película. Artemis había dicho que le gustaba la película que habían elegido, pero a pesar de que no le disgustaba, tampoco le entretenía mucho. Decidió echarse una pequeña siesta mientras duraba la película, con la esperanza de que sus compañeros la despertaran al terminar y no la dejarían ahí durmiendo, o aún peor, que le pintaran la cara o algo. Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida. Cuando acabo la película, Artemis estaba inexplicablemente apoyada en Wally, que tenía su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Las primeras en darse cuenta de ello fueron Megan, Raquel y Zatanna, estaban intentando no reírse. Luego Kaldur y Robin, y por último Conner, que como siempre, estaba un poco empanado y no entendía del todo que les hacía tanta gracia a sus compañeros. Wally no se dio cuenta de que le miraban y seguía sonriendo como un bobo a la chica que tenia debajo. Robin le dio un suave golpe a Wally para que le mirara. Al ver que no sabía que es lo que quería que mirara, hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Artemis. Wally susurro

-¿Qué pasa? No quiero despertarla, no es nada más. Si lo hago me dará un puñetazo o algo.- se escusó Wally

-Ya, claro, lo que tu digas- dijo Robin mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero los demás siguieron riéndose en bajo. Decidieron dejar ahí a los tortolitos. Megan y Conner empezaron a hacerse carantoñas, mientras que Robin, Kaldur y Zee ptaron simplemente por hablar y Raquel intentaba quitar el CD del reproductor. Paso un buen rato hasta que Raquel gritó:

-¡MIERDA! ¡No puedo quitar la maldita película del reproductor!

Todos miraron alarmados hacia el sofá de Wally y Artemis, ella se había despertado y el instinto de supervivencia del joven superhéroe le hizo saltar hacia un lado, empujándola lejos, pero al ser un sofá sin brazos, cayó de espaldas al suelo, golpeándose la misma. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que estallaron en risas, excepto el dolorido Wally y la confundida Artemis, todavía un poco adormilada. Una vez recuperado de la caída Wally sugirió:

-Vale, ya hemos visto una peli, ¿y ahora qué?

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, estoy pensando en hacer este fanfic de unos cuatro capítulos más o menos, pero ya veré. Personalmente, a mí no me gusta las saga Crepúsculo, por eso la puse aquí como un horror de película, pero si a alguien le gusta, no se sienta ofendido es solo una opinión. Eso sí, la de Transformers si me gusta bastante. Y con esto me despido hasta el VIERNES/SÁBADO de la semana que viene, no se cual de los dos exactamente.**

 **_-_-Trix-_-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Justicia Joven no me pertenece, es lo que hay.**

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?- propuso Conner

-Muy bien, vosotros elegisteis los juegos, ¿cuales habéis elegido?- Pregunto Megan.

-Hemos elegido- dijo Kaldur sacando un papel y leyendo su contenido- verdad o reto, un juego muy típico la verdad; yo nunca he hecho, siete minutos en el cielo, estas nervioso y para terminar…

-¡LA OUIJA!- gritaron Wally y Robin a la vez

-¿La ouija? ¿Enserio chicos?- dijo Artemis rotando los ojos

-Muy bien, ¿cuál primero?- termino Kaldur

-¿Votos a favor de empezar por yo nunca he hecho?- dijo Robin

Todos levantaron la mano. Zatanna y Artemis fueran a la cocina y con varias cosas repugnantes que había allí hicieron un "zumo" que bautizaron como el trago de la podredumbre. Todo el mundo se sentó en círculo en medio del salón. Megan miro a Conner y luego al resto de los chicos y dijo:

-Eh… Lo siento pero a este juego yo no sé jugar. ¿Me lo podéis explicar?

-Claro megaliciosa- respondió Wally -todos los participantes extienden todos sus dedos y en cada ronda un jugador debe decir algo que nunca ha hecho. Entonces el resto si lo ha hecho debe de bajar un dedo, y si no, no hace nada. El que primero baje todos los dedos tiene que beberse… eh… esa cosa que han hecho estas dos. Así de simple- terminó, apoyándose en el sofá que tenia detrás.

-Ah, parece fácil. ¡Y Divertido!- dijo Megan muy entusiasmada. -Empiezo yo. Yo nunca he… besado a un chico.- dijo mirando con un poco de tristeza en su voz a Conner.

Artemis, Zee y Raquel bajaron un dedo. Y también lo hizo Robin.

-Ni. Siquiera. Preguntéis. Pensé que era chica, lo juro.- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente agacho la cabeza y siguió jugando.

-Vale, creo que ahora voy yo- dijo Conner -yo nunca he… Mmm… Visto una película de terror

Todos excepto Megan bajaron un dedo. Era el turno de Robin

-Yo nunca he tenido superpoderes de ningún tipo- declaro satisfecho. Esta vez fue Artemis la única que no bajo los dedos. Ambos chocaron las manos.

-Bien- dijo Wally -Vamos a ver, Artemis, Robin, Kaldur y yo tenemos ocho dedos. Zatanna y Raquel tienen siete y Conner y Megan nueve. Bien, no vamos mal. Y me toca. Veamos, yo nunca he… he… utilizado ningún tipo de arma.

Robin, Kaldur y Artemis bajaron un dedo.

-¿Todo bien? Te quedan pocos dedos, ¿no?- se burló Wally de Artemis

-.Déjame en paz, Wally. ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que molestar, idiota?- bufó Artemis. Wally estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que todos les observaban y decidió callarse.

-Me toca- dijo Artemis -yo nunca he ido a un restaurante que no sea de comida rápida. -Wally, Robin, Zatanna, Megan y Raquel bajaron un dedo.

-¿Nunca habéis ido a un restaurante? Bueno pues si mañana no haya nada que hacer por la noche podemos ir, si queréis- Dijo Raquel

-Me parece bien- respondió Artemis con media sonrisa.

Raquel le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecha.

-Muy bien- exclamó -me toca. Yo nunca he visto a un chico solo en calzoncillos.- todos los chicos bajaron un dedo

-Nos cambiamos en el mismo vestuario- dijo Kaldur.

Megan bajo un dedo.

-Yo una vez- dijo sonrojándose -Conner durmió en mi habitación cuando lo de la plaga en su cuarto, en el de Zee y en el de Artemis.

Artemis también bajó un dedo.

-La misma razón- aclaro - cuando eso paso me toco dormir en la habitación de un chico porque Conner estaba con Megs y Zee con Raquel.

-¿Qué chico?- preguntó Raquel

-El pelirrojo aquí presente- dijo señalando a Wally, que se paso la mano por detrás del cuello nerviosamente.

-Solo fue una noche- dijo. Al segundo y medio de terminar la frase abrió los ojos como platos y se rectificó -¡No! ¡No quería decir eso! Solo… solo olvidadlo, ¿vale?

-¿Olvidar el qué?- respondió Robin guiñándole un ojo a través de las gafas de sol, que aún siendo las once de la noche y estando dentro del Monte Justicia, no se las había quitado.

-Ahora yo- habló Kaldur -yo nunca he ido a una escuela terrestre.

Todos bajaron un dedo

-Serás capullo- dijo Conner a Kaldur, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo. Este solo le dio una media sonrisa y volvió a su cara seria de siempre.

Hicieron un recuento. Conner era el que tenía más dedos levantados, mientras que Robin era el que menos.

-Mierda…- Robin susurró, mirando con asco el potingue que había en medio de ellos.

-Y… ahora otra vez yo, ¿no?- pregunto Megan. Todos asintieron. -Okay. Yo nunca he jugado al…- miro a la pila de juegos al lado de la televisión. -al… Battlefield 3.- terminó.

Wally, Raquel y Robin bajaron un dedo. Le tocaba a Conner

-Yo nunca he volado sin ayuda de algún objeto- dijo. Recordó los parches de Lex Luthor y frunció un poco el ceño. Megan, Zatanna y Raquel bajaron un dedo.

-Mi turno- exclamo Zee -yo nunca he salido con alguien oficialmente antes de los doce años- nadie bajo un dedo -vamos, tenéis que estar de broma, menuda mierda de pregunta que he hecho.- dijo tapándose la cara con las dos manos, riéndose de sí misma. Robin le paso el brazo por los hombros, ganándose una mirada confusa de todos.

-Creo que me toca- dijo Robin quitando su brazo de Zatanna y mirando sus dedos con una mueca. Solo dos. Miró a Raquel y sonrió. Ella tenía los mismos que él. -Yo nunca he sido aprendiz de Icon.

Raquel abrió los ojos con asombro y una pequeña pizca de rabia en ellos y gritó:

-¡Vete a la mierda, hombre!- y bajo un dedo, calmándose un poco. Solo le quedaba uno Wally vio que el juego estaba prácticamente acabado y decidió terminarlo por su cuenta.

-Yo nunca me he gustado de un chico. -

Todas las chicas bajaron un dedo. Raquel miro con disgusto a la bebida que tenía que tragarse.

-Joder, ¿y me tengo que beber eso? Espérate no me ataque él a mi o algo- vociferó.

Todos se rieron. Raquel se tapo la nariz y se bebió el "zumo" de un trago. Acto seguido fue corriendo al baño a vomitar. Cuando volvía al salón, no le dio tiempo a sentarse, tuvo que volver corriendo al baño de nuevo. Kaldur y Megan fueron detrás de ella esta vez.

-Muy bien, para la próxima, la cosa asquerosa esa no la hacéis vosotras, o terminareis matando a alguien- bromeó Wally señalando a Artemis y a Zatanna. Ellas solamente sonrieron y fueron a por algo para beber. Después de un rato todo el equipo se reunió de nuevo en la cocina

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?- dijo Raquel ya recuperada

 **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Ha sido un poco más largo que el anterior creo yo. Sé que dije que subiría el viernes o el sábado, pero el viernes fue mi cumpleaños y ayer estuve sin WiFi, así que… El próximo si que si el viernes (o el sábado XD). ¿A que jugarán ahora? (Ni siquiera lo sé yo todavía) Adiuu^^**

 **~~TRIX~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Ya he vuelto, después de 4543 años, pero he vuelto. No voy a poner escusa para justificar el que no haya subido capitulo hasta ahora. Simplemente se me olvidó que tenía un fanfic sin acabar** **. No me matéis.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Justicia joven no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera no os lo diría, MUAJAJAJAJAJA *cof cof* que me ahogo leches…**

-No sé, ¿jugamos a otra cosa?- dijo Wally

-Vale, ¿verdad o reto Wally?- dijo Robin. Todos fueron al salón y se sentaron en los sofás. Una vez allí Wally respondió-

-Humm… Reto

-Muy bien, de qué manera podría yo fastidiarte un poco… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Cierra los ojos, da dos vueltas y da… eh… tres pasos al frente.

-¿Eh? No entiendo como esto podría fastidiarme pero bueno.- Wally se levanto e hizo lo que le habían mandado. Según terminó de dar las vueltas. Robin se levantó y puso una silla delante de Wally. En cuanto este empezó a andar tropezó con ella y cayó de bruces al suelo. Todo el mundo empezó a reírse del avergonzado y dolorido Wally.

-Ja, ja, ja. Qué risa.- gruño sarcásticamente- Ya me vengaré Robin, ya me vengaré. ¿Verdad o reto, Zee?

-Verdad

-Dinos todos los chicos que te han gustado y puntúalos del uno al diez.

-Muy bien. Albert Edwards de 1º y hasta final de 4º de primaria, era un siete de diez. Y Jonathan Ford desde 4º hasta hoy, nueve de diez. Ah, y hay otro chico que no voy a decir porque Artemisa le conoce.- terminó Zatanna

-¿Yo?- respondió Artemis

-Oh vamos Zee, ¡dínoslo!- lloriqueo Megan.

-Estamos en confianza Zatanna- añadió Kaldur.

-Bueno, si os ponéis así.- suspiró Zatanna- Richard Grayson, de la escuela de Gotham, un diez de diez.- Concluyó rápidamente.

Wally reprimió una risita y Robin intento taparse sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Está bien, Conner, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado darle su primer beso a Megan?

Megan dio un pequeño respingo en el sofá mientras que Conner se quedó tieso allí mismo. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Eh… yo… no… no sé… puede, no quizás, más bien…- tartamudeo Conner.

-No hace falta que respondas- dijo Raquel, dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Conner se relajó un poco.

-Va-vale

-Muy bien, preguntaré yo por ti- dijo Raquel- Verdad o reto, Artemis.

-No soy una cobarde, reto- contestó Artemis

-Vale, voy a vendarte los ojos y a poner a dos personas delante de ti, una vez cada una, si aciertas las dos te debo un favor, pero si fallas alguna le haces un favor a esa persona.

-Está bien- se puso de pies y se dejo vendar los ojos. Se dirigió a la primera persona. Paso una mano por el costado de esta y ella se rió.

-Megs- dijo levantando un poco la venda.

-¡Si!- dijo entusiasmada como siempre y volvió a sentarse. Artemis se colocó de nuevo la venda sobre los ojos y se acercó a la nueva persona que tenía delante.

-A ver, es más alto que yo, así que descartamos a las chicas y a Robin. No branquias, no Kal.- empezó a buscar algo que la hiciera diferenciar si era Wally o Conner. Palpó los brazos, bastante musculosos, toco su pecho y bajó un poco la mano hasta el vientre **(A/N uyuyuy, como se está poniendo esto…)** , una tableta de seis muy marcada.- está claro que es Conner, Wally no esta tan bueno.- Artemis se quitó la venda y…

-Vaya, gracias Arty, sabía que en el fondo te gustaba.- dijo Wally separándose de Artemis con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

-Estas de coña, ¿no?- dijo asombrada Artemis. Ella se volvió a sentar en el sofá, completamente colorada.

-Ya sabes, le debes un favor a Wally, y eso no es precisamente bueno…- se rió Conner, ya recuperado del shock anterior.

-¡Tú calla!- le gritó Artemis enfadada, pero sobre todo avergonzada- muy bien Raquel, te devuelvo el favor, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto, pero que sea rápido-dijo en tono dramático y llevándose la mano a la frente.

-No prometo nada…Humm…-Artemis miró a su alrededor, de repente su mirada se posó en Kaldur. Le miró de arriba a abajo y dijo:

-Hasta que acabemos de jugar, te sentarás en el regazo de Kaldur'ahm.- concluyó con una sonrisa de victoria. Raquel hizo lo mandado sin ningún problema, pero Kaldur parecía tenso.

-Yo acabo de preguntar prácticamente, así que cedo mi turno a Wally.- dijo Raquel

-¡SI! ¡VENGANZA!- gritó poniéndose de pie. Se volvió a sentar y le echó una mirada a Zatanna.

-Zatanna, ¿verdad o reto?-tanto ella como el resto se sorprendieron, pues todos pensaban que su venganza iría para Robin.

-Eh… ¿Verdad?- dijo tímidamente

-No se puede dos veces seguidas verdad, sin embargo si se puede dos veces seguidas reto- dijo Megan, quien acababa de entender lo que posiblemente quería hacer el pelirrojo.

-Pues si no hay más opciones, reto- dijo Zatanna

-Muy bien, te reto a que… Espera, espera, ven aquí.- Zatanna se le acercó y este le susurró algo al oído. Ella al principio se puso roja, después tragó saliva y se acercó a Robin.

- _Ojaba acob y abirra_ \- cuando Zee lanzó su hechizo, Robin se elevó en el aire y quedo boca abajo.

-Muy bien Wally, te has vengado, ahora, ¡bájame!- chilló Robin.

-Oh, no, no, no, chico maravilla, aún no ha terminado. Recuerda Zee, ¡diez segundos mínimo!- dijo Wally

-¿Q-qué?- De repente, Zatanna, aún sin darle la vuelta, le besó en los labios. Robin cerró los ojos.

-…7…8…9…10, vale chicos, ya podéis separaros- dijo Megan. Ambos se separaron, rojos y sonriendo como dos bobos.

-Muy bien Zee, te toca- dijo Wally sonriendo.

-¿Sabes lo malo de las venganzas, Wally? Que son una moneda de dos caras, sin embargo, Arty, ¿verdad o reto?- dijo Zatanna mirando a Artemis.

-Me parece que me he levantado masoca hoy, así que reto. Y no me llames "Arty"- concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale, vale. Y que te hago ahora…- cuando estaba punto de decir algo, Kaldur hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta y dijo:

-¿Te importa que pregunte yo? Creo que tengo una bastante buena.- Zatanna asintió y Kaldur'ahm siguió hablando- muy bien. Antes pregunto: si hago un reto a una persona y tiene que ser con otra, ¿la otra persona también tiene que cumplir el reto?

-Sip- dijo Robin, que ya había dejado de sonreír.

-Estupendo- dijo Kaldur- no voy a hacer un reto en sí, voy a ir diciendo cosas y vosotros las hacéis, será divertido.- todos se intercambiaron miradas de asombro ante el reto de Kaldur, pero no pusieron pegas a su líder.- Artemis, ponte, ah… como se dice… Ah, sí, "a cuchara" encima de Wally.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero Artemis obedeció.

-Wally, tus manos en su cintura.- todo el mundo reprimió una risita, y Wally obedeció- pegar vuestras frentes- ambos lo hicieron, murmurando todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones expresamente dirigidas a Kaldur.- y, por último, quedaos así hasta que el resto volvamos de buscar una ouija, creo que ya hemos jugado bastante a esto.

Dicho esto se levantó, hizo un gesto, y todo el mundo le siguió fuera del salón. Una vez fuera, Megan preguntó:

-¿Por qué les has hecho un reto así? No digo que no me parezca divertido, pero me parece un poco extraño.

-Entre esos dos hay más tensión sexual no resuelta que en un instituto entero, dejemos que hablen un rato, no os preocupéis mucho por "tardar en encontrar" la ouija.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

 _DE VUELTA AL SALÓN_

-Bueno… ¿Hay que quedarse así hasta que vuelvan, no?- preguntó Wally

-Si, por desgracia…Espero que no tarden mucho- dijo Artemis.

-Vamos, no seas así, en el fondo te gusta y lo sabes.- respondió Wally con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Vete a tomar por…- no pudo terminar su frase. Wally le dio un suave beso en los labios. Artemis se quedó paralizada, y justo cuando iba a devolverle el beso, Wally se alejó. Ambos, con el rostro del color del pelo del chico, miraron diferentes puntos del suelo.

-Yo… no sé… perdón. Fue solo el momento, no, no quería, de verdad…- intentó disculparse el chico. Aunque en el fondo quería hacerlo no se creía capaz.

-No pasa nada, enserio, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Dijo Artemis bajándose de Wally, ya que el resto del equipo volvía al salón con la ouija de la mano.

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tal? Tenéis todo el derecho a matarme (y de la manera más cruel) por haceros esperar tanto tiempo. En fin… el conjuro de Zatanna es literalmente "Arriba y boca abajo" escrito al revés, no había ganas de inventarse palabras. Creo que haré dos o tres capítulos más y daré por finalizado este fanfic. Creo que eso es todo. Adeuu^^**

 **~~TRIX~~**


End file.
